1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to earcons, and more particularly to a method for providing intelligent consumer earcons to mobile and fixed landline communication subscribers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Earcons are auditory icons. Earcons are sounds or tones used to represent a specific event, item, or object. An earcon can be parameterized by specific attributes of the item or event. Earcons also employ sound cues about the content and organization of information. Earcons are generally not auditory caricatures of the signified item or event, that is, they are abstract rhythmic/melodic patterns rather than everyday sounds.
The utilization of earcons or non-speech audio with various user-interfaces is becoming increasingly popular due to the potential benefits earcons offer. An earcon is a useful complement to visual output, because earcons can increase the amount of information communicated to the user, or reduce the amount of information the user has to receive through the visual channel. Earcons make use of the auditory senses, which is powerful but under-utilized sense in most current interfaces.
Earcons are commonly utilized in automobiles, consumer electronics, computers, and communication applications. For example, the sounds a driver hears when leaving the car lights on or the key in the ignition are earcons. Further examples of earcon usage are user audio prompts, such as when a person is prompted to leave a message after the “beep”, interactive and automated phone services, or to withdraw their cash at an automated transaction machine with auditory cues.